


Celestial Sky

by ohm3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohm3/pseuds/ohm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<cite>Was he insane? Maybe. Possibly.</cite> But then, maybe Harry couldn't help it. Those touches and kisses were something severely addicting and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He shouldn't care, he should ever care enough to feel the need to do such dark things to the boy. He'd simply fallen for someone who he knew he couldn't have. But all it takes is the right mind to take control of what you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on the account banghoran, which was my other account, but it was hacked and the fic was deleted. So now that I have a new account, it's up again! Sorry for any confusion. x

**Prologue: Louis' P.O.V.**

The late afternoon sun seemed to heat my back as I continued on down the lumpy and empty street, the one that led me straight to my house at the end of the block. My eyes trailed down to the unbearably bland road. Maybe it could've been painted over a couple times more, or at least once. All I could hear was my feet pressing to the ground once I stepped down, and my quiet humming didn't do anything else to keep me comforted. It was always like this, each day after work I'd walk home in hopes to be released from an entire day of boredom, but I'd soon find out that I'd come back to it once again.

As I reached the familiar too-large house with chipped white painting, beautiful landscaping and flowers popping up in a few places, I made my way through the gate and heard the screech sound of it all as I continued on. My lower lip found it's way between my teeth and I chewed on it absentmindedly, already tasting a red substance that was almost metallic in a way. I thought about how that gate had absolutely no purpose whatsoever, it was old and rusted with an odd off white color but over it was a simple old thing. It's height went all the way up to my elbows, only dipping down low a few times in between little crown shaped metal columns. My thumb traced over the skin on my left forearm as I began to venture around one side of the house. My eyes caught sight of a small black and white cat that always trailed around each yard, and I barely payed attention to it as I reached a hand out to open the door and knowing that it was already unlocked.

"M' home," I say just loud enough for Mum to hear at the other end of the house but as soon as I step inside, I let the cool air engulf me. It all feels nice, considering the blistering, humid weather I had just walked through. I drop my bag on the counter and I could almost feel my legs turning to something that felt like a numb vibration. I just barely glance over to my right and see Mum working in the kitchen that I barely ever used myself. "Oh," I mumbled, running a hand over my mouth in exhaustion.

"Louis," Mum's untroubled and happier voice started up, and I couldn't help but get the slightest bit curious as to what she was so immensely pleased about. "Niall called." She said after a silent moment. I listened to her short sentence and I swallowed thickly, nodding to myself. I was always happy when Niall called, which was probably about five times a day and half of them were for no apparent reason. Niall was the only person that truly appealed to me here at home, until he moved out of town and to America (preferably Los Angeles) in hopes to do something with his life. I did need to move out myself, and I already had plans to, but I never had that long amount of time in order to think about anything in that category. But each time he'd have the willing urge to call, he'd either insist I come visit him or that I move there with him- which was something I would never be able to convince myself of doing, but then again that's where Niall came in.

Inevitably.

"By the way," She said, starting to dial a number on the house phone; the one I knew was Niall's. "When he asks if you want to come visit, tell him yes. It'll make him happy, and I know you want to see him just as much." She spoke each word truthfully, and I could plainly see that. I did want to see Niall, more than anything, it'd been roughly six years since the last time I'd indubitably faced him.

"Something tells me you already planned it. And I'm not really surprised." I looked at her from the center island counter, pressing the small of my back against it when I leaned in a bit. "And he lives in a completely different life style," I stated under my breath, toes curling into the super clean white tiles. "I don't want to get caught up in it. It's too rushed and exuberant, over exciting and too much heat."

"You're acting like you've never stepped outside of the house in years.." She trailed off, dangling the phone in front of me like she was waiting for me to take it.

"Mum-" I started, deciding against saying anything else. Desperation is evident in my voice, face and thoughts and I had just barely rolled my eyes as I already start to gently shove the phone away- only to have it in my face once more. I stared over at Mum until she decided to stare right back at me with an impatient but smug look, I groaned after what seemed like a minute and a half and finally took the phone, gently treading off in the opposite direction.

"I hope you're happy." I mumbled into the phone, once I finally dialed and let Niall pick up. I could hear him chuckling but I wouldn't be the one to admit that I was begrudgingly jealous of his life, and it didn't matter how much I didn't like the rush of it all. It was fun, and everyone could use a little bit of it. All I needed someone to convince me of it.

"You're getting stressed out over nothing. I cleared my entire schedule. It's you and me, I swear." He said on the other end of the phone, and I could tell that he was walking fast or just blatantly jogging from the static I heard and the shuffling sounds, not to mention the short quick breaths.

"Sure about that?"

"Possibly."

"Well then who's gonna be here to watch the girls? Mum works when I don't and then it's the other way around, and if I'm leaving for that long they'll be home alone and-"

"Get Liam to watch them," Niall said before I could finish. I was almost certain that I would have no way to rat myself out of anything, and the chances of me staying home were withering from slim to nothing. "You know how he is. He'd be up for it."

This time I laughed.

After the longest time of talking about the beaches, crowds, food, boardwalks and people, Niall finally brought the question back up. I licked my lips, a genuine half closed-mouth smile appearing on my lips as I thought more and more into it, silently debating on the topics.

"So I presume that you're gonna start packing?" He asked, the static finally stopping when he spoke. I took a deep breath, opening my larger and plain white colored closet to see a suitcase standing in the back corner. I leaned in the doorway, my eyes looking over my clothes and shoes, also glancing over the different jumpers and jeans I had collected and cluttered over on the hangers. I was letting my heart race, ram and thump over again as I nodded, even though I was aware of the fact that Niall had no idea of it.

I pushed past the clothes and dug the suitcase out, blindly, looking over the black case and feeling over it. I tugged it out with mild force and set it on the bed, making an indented spot on the sheets. Of course, all with knowing how much I'd regret the decision but I was too far deep into the subject to even think about falling back to where I was in the first place. I nodded again.

"Already on it."

**\--------------------Chapter One---------------------**

**(Still Louis' P.O.V.)**

The ride, expenses and time just to get across the ocean in the first place was an absolute dreaded experience. Each time a foot would kick the back of my seat, I would swear that the next time it happened, I'd find myself jumping out of the nearest window.

And gee, it was only for ten hours.

I had to give in each penny I'd saved over the last year, including my pay day money for that week. I didn't mind, really, just for something like that, but Niall had promised it would be worth it. I was desperately and eagerly wanting to believe him, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Not yet, anyway.

But for now, my eyes were scanning over the white and bright airport for Niall. I had gotten plenty of sleep within the entire plane ride, and my feet felt like they were light as air, along with my entire body. Niall was no where in sight yet, and I tried my absolute best to ignore the frustrating maps that offered to lead me through to the right place. I would've payed attention to them, in fact I did at first, until I saw and tried to figure out the scrambled but somewhat easy-to-read directions.

On my shoulder I carried the heavy backpack, some of it's weight digging into my skin and below my fingers were gripping around the handle of the suitcase. Everyone here had the similar appearance to me, walking fast with sore muscles from carrying their luggage. I wanted to groan loudly but I knew far too well that the second I sat down, I wouldn't get up. I looked down at my phone for the time, then my watch, changing both of them from the abnormal time zone. I mumbled a quiet 'where's Niall' under my breath as I continued to play with my phone but surprisingly, I had yet to figure that out on my own. I kept on mumbling thoughts that only I could hear, and I didn't regret it one bit.

"You know, if you start talking to inanimate objects, people might think you're weird." A voice said behind me, and I recognized it immediately and turned around as it happened. I let out a sigh and looked over at Niall, seeing how he'd grown, his style changed, his hair had changed and over all he looked completely different. But from what I just heard, his personality had remained the same.

"Wow, Louis," He finished speaking after a moment, a smile on his lips before my own could form. "It's been forever." I nodded in agreement, still just a bit speechless with happiness and only to be pulled into a big hug that I didn't at all mind receiving.

"Niall," I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper just as I pulled back, exhausted-like. I wanted to give him the hint from the tone of my voice that I needed help with carrying something, and he seemed completely clueless until he finally had a look on his face- one that seemed like he just had an epiphany.

"Right," He nodded, chuckling and taking the suitcase from my right hand. He seemed to have no problem with the weight, since his face had stayed the same the entire time. After that he looked over at me, his eyes glancing up and looking over me. He was only nineteen, and I couldn't help but stare at the results of how long we'd been apart. For being my best friend, he sure hadn't mentioned any of it. I smiled, finally.

"I hope you're ready for lots of hot weather." He added on after talking about how much craziness I should also be ready for. Doncaster was extremely quiet for me, gentle silence everywhere I walked and it wasn't any different at work. But here in California, I was completely surrounded by rushing, laughing, talking, noises, water, sun and crowds. And I was beginning to think that it couldn't have been any more perfect. Maybe I made the right decision to come, but I was still had a weird feeling in my stomach when I thought about it.

Niall started to gently tug me along to the exit, and I silently thanked whoever was sitting up in those clouds that he knew his way around. As I strolled out, I had a chance to look at everything. I noticed how there were some people selling food and others asking for money everywhere I looked and I loved it. That was the most simplest way I could put it. I liked the change, and it wasn't at all what I expected. As we got towards the glass exit door, I looked out among the parking lot from inside and already saw two beaches right then and there. I could literally feel the heat radiating off of the door, and it was even more hot as I touched it. I didn't flinch as I walked out, feeling the need to go back in immediately but all that earned me was another tug from Niall.

.....................................

Niall couldn't have been more happily content to see me, and I'd quickly lost count of how many times he reached over to give me a hug. I would've done the same, but I was ready to mount over once again. We'd soon reached his flat, I was ready to collapse on the couch but he stopped me and stood me up straight and tall.

"First," He spoke, his fingers gently gripping onto my shoulders. His lips parted once more to finish his sentence, but soon trailed over the tattoos on my right arm. "I thought you said you didn't like tattoos." His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me, almost surprised to see the permanent ink on my arm. He didn't know about the others, though, but when he looked at the bird on my arm he couldn't stop staring- almost like it was familiar to him in a way. I wondered where he could've possibly seen something like it. I just barely waved my hand in front of his eyes and let him take time to snap out of it before his face completely changed once more.

"Anyway," Niall said as he still kept his fingers on my shoulders, only letting the grip loosen a bit. "There's a party tonight. A bonfire. And you, Louis Tomlinson, are going to be my guest."

"I don't really think-"

"Please." He pleaded, knowing how much parties weren't my thing. The first time I went to one, I couldn't stop and it ended up in a never ending streak of them. I lost a job for coming in late, also, and I know that couldn't happen again but something else could occur and I would get myself wrapped up in something unnecessary and not worth my time. "You might meet someone."

"I don't know." I sighed, knowing that wasn't possible. I'd been asked out plenty of times before, but in California I knew that no one here would appeal to me as quickly.

"You never know."

This time my face expressed how I felt, and I tried to think of the pros and cons. As I thought about it more and more, I brought myself back into the position of Niall asking me to come visit him. But then again, that wasn't willing, either. My eyebrows raised the slightest bit as I began to curl my toes inside of my shoes, along with my fingers at the same speed. "Just one?" I asked him with barely enough disinterest.

"Just one."

.....................................

The party atmosphere was extremely hectic, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't sucked in immediately. I didn't know anyone there, and even if I did I wouldn't care. I had a drink in my hand and Niall was the first to offer it to me right as we got there. I was introduced to so many people, and I couldn't help but feel like they all instantly stuck by Niall's side the entire time. Most of them asked me what I thought about California, and I told them I didn't ever want to leave.

Of course I was drunk. But barely.

It'd been two hours that I was surrounded in that, and the party was held outside so it was even more heated than one that would be held in the cool air. The large fire pit didn't help, but it looked amazing and perfect being in the center of everything. Some people were near it and others weren't, but Niall and I were the ones that were closer to the trees. I had no idea where to go or what to say, all I could do was have fun and that's all I seemed to be able to do now. Occasionally, someone I didn't know would pull me out to the crowd and dance with me, and Niall would only tug me back out with a smile. Usually, though.

For now I was with the blonde haired boy's friends, the ones I now knew as Charlie, Lilly, Jackson, Isaac and Brooklyn. They seemed to be the life of the party, the ones everyone wanted to talk to and look at. They seemed to be radiant, standing out against everyone just by taking one look at them. Music blared in speakers and gave off a strong bass sound that would seem like it vibrated the ground and the trees, leading up and trailing into your body. I liked the feeling, that numb, gentle but overpowering feeling I had from the drink that wasn't familiar to me.

As I moved through the crowd, I soon found myself blending in pretty quickly. I admired how it was all fast yet it was also slow, blurry and enchanting in a way. The alcohol was clearly getting to me, but I decided not to stress over it because I still had two months of this, all of it. Niall himself was constantly with me, never wanting to leave my side just like his friends were doing to him. At times he would gently lean into me and whisper things in my ear that I never knew about him, and he even admitted to wanting to run for miles just from the imaginary adrenaline he was feeling.

At the other side of the bonfire, I kept letting my eyes look at one stranger in particular that stood out to me. And he really only seemed to stand out to me only. He had two boys at his side, one had dark hair that was spiked and styled up into a quiff, with modeled features and eyes that you could see from miles away. Then the other one had similar eyes but they were larger and more of a chocolate color, with shorter hair and a smile on his lips. But then there was the one in the middle that got my attention. His hair was also up, curled and shaped into something desirable. Then his eyes, completely different than the two boys next to him, were green. I could easily tell that people knew him, for reasons I didn't know just yet. I couldn't help but picture him doing things and what he'd look like while doing them, most of them were things I shouldn't have been thinking in the first place. I decided to turn to Niall, not daring look away completely.

"Niall," I stop the blonde boy from talking about his future plans for the week and keep my slightly widened eyes on the taller figure about thirty away. "Who's that?" I gestured lazily with my hand towards the boy I was still looking at. He almost looked like someone from an older type of movie, one with a blue and off-white colored letter jacket and a rebellious personality to go along with it. Each feature on his face stood out and half of it was enlightened by the bonfire that was going on a few yards away. I soon glanced down long enough to see Niall's fingers grip a bit tighter onto his bottle- but just for a very short moment.

"That's Harry," Niall explained, his voice changing a bit. He seemed to leave it at that, but I still wasn't done talking.

"And? Do you know him?"

"Yeah," He told me, leaning into my side a little until he went straight back up once he got his balance back. "But I don't want you to know him. Don't talk to him, just-" He paused in order to nudge the grass, and it was almost as if he was silently warning me. "Don't talk to him." He repeated, and didn't give me a chance to ask why before he dragged me away in the opposite direction. I was confused as to why he wouldn't tell me anything about the stranger, and when I looked back to see him, I saw him staring right back at me. I swallowed hard and rather thickly as I began to walk away with him, trusting Niall's words and telling myself in my mind that I'd keep my distance.


	2. Chapter Two

**-Harry's P.O.V.-**

I slipped off my jacket, annoyed with the heat it gave me after a few minutes despite the cooler weather that night. "God," I murmured, earning a look from Zayn while my nose started wrinkling as I tasted the beer- feeling it gliding across my tongue and down my throat. I sighed into the darkness while my back continued to get heated by the fire behind and somewhat beside me.

"What? Does the beer taste weird to you?" Zayn looked at me, confused as he began to drink more out of his own bottle. I watched as numerous girls had passed him, gliding their hands across the small of his back, right under his jacket, just to touch him. They would also drunkenly whisper dark things in his ear that made his eyes close for a short moment but he didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to any of them, which made me feel amused in a way. I shook my head.

"Maybe a bit." I said, gently digging my fingers into my forearm as I watched shaded red crescents intent their way into my skin when I noticed over by the row of trees, an unfamiliar face. I only glimpsed at the stranger, just before getting distracted by my thoughts. When I looked back up, I saw how blue his eyes were, how fringe would hardly dangle down over his eyebrows. Then, right on top of the tanned skin on his forearm, there was an inked bird. They looked awfully similar to the two on my chest, and it made my lips feel dry as well as my mouth.

A person in a crowd soon blocked my view of the lad, and my head tilted to the side and waited for them to move so I could take a second look at the one I was just staring at. When they did move, though, I couldn't spot the blue eyed one. He seemed to disappear, just like that within a matter of two seconds. A gentle huff released between my lips and I ran my tongue against the roof of my mouth, swallowing hard.

That's when I saw Niall, his eyes looking right at me. His face was so familiar that I could trace each part of him in my sleep, and also recognize his voice better than any other person I've ever known. I saw how his grip hardened on his bottle, and my own fingers did the same when I looked to his right and saw the same boy I'd been staring at before. The one with the blue eyes. Those pretty, lightly colored eyes. I felt relief when I spotted him once again, but the relief faded away when I saw Niall mildly tug him closer to his side, all while still looking at me.

I felt my blood boil with frustration. I should've known that boy was a friend of Niall's. I felt my muscles smarting immediately, tensing and my fists just begging to drive themselves into something hard. But I kept my thoughts at a minimum, trying my best to keep my heart rate down and my breaths steady. My nostrils flared, along with adjusting myself so that I calmed down a few moments later. I hated getting angry so quickly, and all for the smallest of reasons.

I did my best to ignore Niall's glare, the one that practically and mentally spoke 'stop staring at him'. I took that as a challenge and continued to linger my gaze around the stranger's curvy yet firm and fit torso. I was almost addicted to looking at him, he was full of beauty and nothing but. I bit my upper and lower lip, pursing them and keeping them tightly pressed together with my teeth. Before I could trail back up to the boy's face, I witnessed Niall beginning to stagger away- pulling the boy along with him.

Niall had a reason for dragging that blue eyed boy away in the opposite direction, and that reason was me. That's the only reason, and the biggest one at that. It made me even more infuriated, impatient and eager. I was suddenly intrigued, I wanted to know everything about that stranger. Niall taking him away only pushed those urges farther, because I knew of the blonde's damn protective habits and wild kind of mind, and it gave me the hint that the boy was important or close to him. I sucked in my stomach until I felt a distracting pain, bringing myself back to Zayn.

"Who're you staring at?" Zayn asked in his smoother voice, glancing behind himself to line up where I was looking. He didn't look the least bit interested as to knowing the answer to the question, so I didn't answer him. My lips parted to say something else once he turned back around to face me, but Liam came up behind Zayn before I could say anything else and I felt each of my nerves simmer down as I watched them. I almost smiled a bit, seeing how Zayn's muscles nearly relaxed completely as Liam kissed the free space of skin beneath his ear, whispering something raspy and I couldn't make out. Liam's lips had barely moved when he spoke, and my eyebrows raised as Zayn visibly shivered.

I stayed in my spot long enough to see Liam's half-smile when he rubbed over Zayn's shoulders, feeling as if they deserved some privacy so I excused myself and stuffed my phone in my pocket and quickly stepped away with a smile of my own. It was an odd kind of smile, one that I'd never had before. I'd never really had a relationship like that, being able to be touched by someone and feel yourself sink into them with such passion. And seeing Zayn and Liam like that made me wish that I did. Whatever.

 

**-Louis' P.O.V.-**

 

"McDonald's okay?" Niall asked me, his voice back to normal as we walked down a boardwalk, the buzzed feeling from the hectic party staring to wear off. I hadn't gotten extremely drunk, but I felt amazing. Niall's attitude towards Harry made me think too much, and it gave me a slight headache, but it was something I could deal with. Before I could tell him yes, he tugged me into the mildly populated and smaller building. I smelled the all too familiar food as I waited in line with him, soon arriving at the front with a gentle smile as I ordered. The same smile was offered back to me and I looked over at Niall, seeing him perk up as he also ordered.

When we finally sat down to eat, I was almost kind of shocked at how much Harry stuck in my mind. He didn't know me and I didn't know him, but I found myself becoming aware of the fact that Niall told me, specifically, to stay away- with no words after that. I didn't bring the issue up a second time because I didn't want to make him fuss over anything, and I soon found out that it was the best solution so far.

Eating had only lasted about twenty minutes, and Niall seemed to have a worried look on his face the entire time although I distinctly remember him trying to hide it. His eyes had roamed everywhere, his pupils covering most of the color in them from being so enlarged and his foot tapping so quickly against the ground that even I could hear it. But I still didn't say anything.

...................................

Niall's on his back, his eyes focused on his phone as his legs stretch out on the couch. The telly is doing a repeat of a show we'd both seen many times, and it's sound is so faint that I could hear my own quiet thoughts. It's terribly late, around two in the morning now, but neither of us feel even the least bit drowsy so we're relaxing out in the living room as our stomachs settle the drinks and the single meal we had.

About an hour ago, right after Niall and I had finished our food, he took me further down the darker boardwalk. There were lights from buildings and then they glistened onto the water, and I kind of felt at ease with it all. That feeling had lasted so long, and I had lost count of how many random places we ended up walking into. But it all led up to me, being there on the couch, with my knees bent up halfway to my chest. A book sat on my thighs and Niall's just barely noiseless and untroubled breaths kept me focused.

Back in school I was always the reader, the one that would be tucked up in the library with my nose in a book, all instead of being outside. It was usually like this, I had friends, yes, but I preferred being by myself in the quiet. I never felt lonely that way, maybe because that's just how I was. I licked my lips, sitting up a bit when I finished a seemingly long chapter. The book I held was thick, heavy but light at the same time. I felt too relaxed, nothing could make me feel uncomfortable at the moment.

"Louis," Niall said, his head turning to see me. I saw a smile on his lips, one that was tiny and meaningful. I returned the smile, the corners of my lips quirking up a bit. My fingers had gripped onto the cover of the book, the tips of them sliding down a bit further once I held on a tighter. "I'm awfully hungry."

I chuckled under my breath and pulled my jumper over my shirt, my jeans gently squeezing against my legs once I shifted around to face him better. "Isn't there a twenty four hour store a few blocks away? Go get some more food if you want, then. You told me your fridge was getting empty anyway."

"It is. And I would," He started out, rolling over onto his stomach with widened eyes as he looked out of the window behind me. "But I'm entirely comfortable and there's no chance of me getting up. Could you go?" He asked with pleading eyes, looking over at me once again. I thought about it as I also looked out of the window. It was amazing, there was one whole wall of his apartment that was one hundred percent window. There were white frames in a tic-tac-toe board shape from the inside to keep the glass where it was, maybe for decoration, too, and he could easily look out and see water with a boardwalk, a few rides with a Ferris wheel and concession stands down at the end. It split off into different sections, some corners turning right and others left or diagonal. It was captivating to glimpse at, and once you did glimpse, you couldn't look away.

"Okay," I agreed without hesitation. I'd already finished reading for the night, maybe, and I stood up and figured I had nothing else better to do in the next hour. I yawned for the first time that night, rubbing my eyes and heading towards the small stand with too many keys on it. I picked out the house key, not trusting Niall completely to keep the door unlocked. I waved a bit to him before telling him I was leaving, going over things that Niall would want me to get in my head. Pizza was probably the biggest thing, so I noted to get some of that. He'd given me his card for his 'emergencies' and I pushed it down into my back pocket, leaving my jumper on as I headed out.

Before I left, I saw Niall's hair going everywhere when he sat up to see me leave with a lazy smile. His hair looked as if it was knotting too much over again, and it almost made me smile fully. I didn't like leaving his side, he was too important to me and I wasn't afraid to admit that he was one of the most special people I'd ever be with.

...................................

My feet gently began to tread against the pavement, taking advantage of Niall's quiet neighborhood to think to myself. I didn't hear anyone else's footsteps but my own, and I could make out some talking noises from people outside roaming around just like me. It was surprising how late it was, and people still had the courage to stay up and enjoy the rest of the night to squeeze every last drop of that happiness out of the day. I kind of felt at home here, despite how completely and utterly cliche it all sounded.

The store was still a good walking distance away, considering how long these blocks were. They seemed to go on forever, hills curving upwards and turning sharply at some points. The moon lit everything, barely enough, though.

As I continued to walk slowly, I heard feet behind me- a few yards away. I didn't turn around to see anything, but I just kept my eyes forward with my thoughts silently parading in my mind. I sighed, forgetting about each thing I was thinking as the footsteps became a bit louder- enough to distract me from my own world. I rolled my eyes and figured that maybe they were taking the same path as me, whoever the hell it was.

When the noisy footsteps wouldn't stop, I began to pick up the pace a bit to get to the grocery store a bit quicker. My shadow was the only thing I could see in front of me, and it was quite detailed. It showed every curve or wave in my jumper, the random pieces of my hair and my own figure. Soon another shadow came up beside it, one that was taller, and it must've been the person's that was behind me. I studied it, seeing how it looked awfully familiar. I couldn't remember for the life of me how it looked so damn familiar, but then I bit my lip and almost stopped in my tracks as my blood felt like it was turning ice cold.

I recognized that shadow. It was Harry's. Harry was behind me, following me. And he didn't stop. I started to shake a bit, goosebumps on my arms. That's how sudden the realization came to me. I swallowed too thickly and began to walk just a bit more faster and feeling my heart race to it's extent. Nothing could stop the way it thumped against my chest- boom, boom, boom. It was continuous, it wouldn't stop to slow down, and as soon as I saw Harry's face, I saw Niall's. I also heard his voice reminding me to stay away, and now it was kind of impossible as Harry's footsteps behind me continued. They caught up with the speed of mine, and I was confused. I didn't know if I should feel rather enraged or annoyed, upset or completely scared. It was the longest minute of my life, until I finally took a step of courage and turned to take a shortcut. I didn't feel safe going down a bike path with trees surrounding me, all because I knew Harry would follow. But I just took a guess, hoping for the best that he'd get the hint and walk away.

I felt stupid not knowing the reason why I was trying to get him to leave, but I was advised to do just that, so I did it. I walked as fast as I could to silently tell Harry to go away. It didn't work though, the sound of those footsteps kept on persisting and pushing their way into my mind and it made me want to go insane. So insane, that maybe, possibly, I could run for the rest of my life from nothing in particular.

Harry's voice started up without warning, humming a quiet tune- making my arms go up and cross tightly against my chest, fisting the fabric of my jumper that was over my upper half. I closed my eyes for a short minute before opening them once more, turning another corner.

"Go away," I said, annoyed with myself for giving enough fucks to even talk to Harry. All I heard was a faint chuckle behind me and that was enough to push it over the edge, now I was starting to get a taste of what Niall felt when he looked at Harry. He felt annoyance, maybe he despised Harry. I didn't even know.

"You're telling me this.. why?"

I stopped in my tracks this time, not caring that Harry was close enough to bump into my back. For the shortest second I could've sworn I felt his breath there, right on the base of my neck. "I'm being serious." I said, not wanting to turn around. I still felt the same hot breath against my neck and I almost tilted my head in the opposite way, but I rid myself of those feelings quickly.

"Okay," Harry whispered, humming in my ear, making a second set of visible goosebumps make their way onto my skin, over my tattoo I'd covered up. It scared me so much that I stopped walking, and I wasn't sure if I could really keep going. I didn't know this man, and I didn't want to now. This time I was pissed off enough that I could've turned around and smacked him upside the head, but I still remained where I was.

"I mean it." I told him in a stiff voice, my body tensing up as I released a long, slow breath.

"Why won't you look at me?"

This time I didn't answer him. I moved one foot forward and slowly continued pacing myself, avoiding the feeling of guilt I had. I shouldn't feel that guilt at all. I hated it. I mumbled something under my breath, something rude. Something that expressed all of my feelings.

Something aimed directly towards Harry.

...................................

I had kept walking, not hearing those footsteps following me any longer. I was thankful for that, and I felt a bit of relief and a huge weight lifted it's way off of my entire body. Maybe Harry had finally gotten the fucking too-obvious hint and would leave me alone for good. I had made my way through the bike path enough to arrive at the small grocery store, seeing about thirteen cars in the large parking lot. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling how soft it was at first against my fingertips before making my way inside and soon remembering the list I'd made up in my head.

I looked around, glancing up at the signs and seeing the aisle numbers. It was everything from one to forty, which was surprisingly huge. Maybe the aisles themselves were smaller? Oh well. I made my way over and found frozen pizzas, putting three in my basket and leaving it at that. I knew how Niall would get on me about only buying one, so I took a step in advance. I'd always thought carts took up some room, so I made myself feel less odd about the whole thing and just took a dainty, old, hard dark blue basket.

I continued to grab things from shelves, only getting one thing for myself. I didn't like to eat, much, I guess I didn't have a huge appetite. At least not as big as Niall's. I hummed to myself as I felt the weight of the basket beginning to feel heavier than I could handle, so I finished off with putting things in it and cut it off where it was. As I rounded corners and tried to map my way through, it was turning out easier than I'd suspected. I was still in the back of the store, though, by the bottles of wine and beer when I felt my arm getting too tired to keep walking. I sighed and set it down for a second, yawning as I rubbed the back of my neck and dug out my phone.

"I hope you're not planning on eating all three of those pizzas by yourself." A voice had said blatantly, making me turn towards the middle of the aisle to actually see Harry for the first time since that party, skimming over the nutritional facts of a random wine bottle he'd just picked from the shelf. The wine inside of the glass was dark purple-red kind of color, possibly as dark as Harry's jacket. This time it was black leather instead of blue and white. My own heart skipped a quick beat, at least it felt like that to me. Harry didn't stop following me after all. Perfect.

"Fucking hell," I mumbled, huffing once to express my newly found mood and picked up the basket, still entirely afraid but I didn't let that side show. I just let my pissed off, annoyed, 'get away from me' side show. But I began to walk away towards the end of the aisle anyway, ignoring every possible roadblock. I didn't want to talk to Harry and make Niall even more protective or angry, and I definitely didn't want to upset him by disobeying what he told me in the most strict way someone could ever talk to me in.

"What's your name?" Harry asked me once he caught up, remaining behind me and ignoring my blatant behavior. I swallowed before stopping and turning around, seeing him stop this time, also. I looked over his features, and it was surely different from back at the bonfire. This time I could see all of his face. His skin looked milky white from the florescent lights above both of our heads, and I also saw how his lips were pursed as if he were paying attention to each blink, quirk of my lips, tilt of my head or listening intently to every single breath I took.

"I'm not telling you my name."

"Okay. Why do you look like I'm making you nervous?"

"Because you are making me nervous."

"You don't say."

I continued to glare at him with fascination. My lips parted, my head tilted to the side and my face looked confused, trying to figure him out. "I don't have time for this."

After a complete minute, Harry's eyes widened a bit, glancing left, right, then back at me. "But you're still standing here." He said slowly, trailing off a bit as if he didn't fully get why I was still there.

"Then I'm leaving now." I said my words gently, taking a second before finally turning around again. I didn't walk, though, and that was because I felt a single hand against my lower back. That touch felt like lightning, and that's the only word to describe it completely. Harry waltzed up behind me, so his front was pressing to my back and he didn't give a fuck that he was getting that close. I, on the other hand, was falling apart at the seams, withering away into something similar to a black pit of nothingness when that happened. He didn't even know my name, yet he still had that urge to come up behind me the way he did.

"Okay." He said against the shell of my ear, doing the exact same thing that he did back at the bike path, surrounded by those trees, also saying the exact same word. I was completely still and I didn't want to move whatsoever once again, but at the same time I wanted to sprint back towards Niall's flat and drop everything I had in my hands before I did. No wonder Niall warned me about Harry. Now I'm caught up in something I know might ruin my trip here, but whatever. Maybe if I ignore him, things could change and he could surprisingly leave me alone.

"Okay." I repeated the single word he'd said and in the exact same tone, my eyes feeling as if they could close but I didn't want to be effected by him in that way. I couldn't figure him out, whatsoever. He had a terrible attitude, a dark personality and a voice that used simple words that could control anyone. I didn't have the slightest clue as to why it came across to me like that, but it did, and I didn't want it to happen again. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be very astonished if I found out he'd spent half of his life in a mental asylum the way he was handling all of this. I never told him about Niall and how I was supposed to stay away from him, and I probably wouldn't, plus, I didn't feel the need to.

The back of my hand brushed across his fingers until I took my hand away, realizing how I'd been lingering there for longer than necessary. I began to readjust myself, letting go of each of those thoughts and let Harry stand there and watch me as I left the aisle. I could feel his gaze stinging into my very own back but I acted like it was nothing; nothing at all. I bit my lip as hard as possible, gained my senses back, paid for the food, and headed back to Niall's flat and did it all without thinking a second thought about Harry.


End file.
